Perfect
by Naraku-Stalker
Summary: There is a new teacher and head of the Hufflepuff house at Hogwarts after Pomona Sprout retires. She is bright, caring, and an absolute nuisance to Severus Snape. Teacher x Snape
1. Welcome to Hogwarts

Chapter One: Welcome to Hogwarts

Her slender, pale fingers tightened over the handle of her overstuffed suitcase. She clicked the back of her black heels together, nervously, as Hogwarts came into view form the train window. The enormity of the castle eclipsed her bright blue eyes and filled her heart with jitters.

The train screeched to a halt and she pressed her cool hand to the back of the seat in front of her own to prevent herself from falling forward. A stat-icky voice came over the intercom of the train.

"Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry," The voice boomed over the speakers. She stood and her floral dress spun around her knees. She squeezed her way past the seats full of other wizards and witches. She apologized repeatedly as she hugged her large and clunky suitcase to her body.

She made her way to the train's doors and walked out of the stuffy train into the crisp, fresh air of Hogwarts. Her heels sank slightly into the dirt and she took in a large, deep breath of the fresh air and examined the magical castle before her. The train began to proceed on to its next stop and she smiled as the gust from the train blew her blonde, curly hair around her shoulders and into her slender face.

She was -of course- the only one to get off at Hogwarts. The school year had already been in session for a few weeks so all the students and facility were already there and adjusted to their routines and schedules. She took in a nervous, hitched breath as she pondered whether the teachers would accept her as an equal or if the students would look towards her for guidance. She was from a wizarding school in America – Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – and had been the headmaster of Pukwudgie (a house at Ilvermorny school that was very similar to Hufflepuff house at Hogwarts).

Dumbledore had asked her to come during dinner time and she looked at the sun that was beginning to set and she shook her hands, removing the nervous butterflies from her stomach. She patted her cheeks and walked towards the boats that lead to the the castles doors.

She grabbed a weather beaten ore from the boat and entered the rocky boat and began to row across the man-made river towards Hogwarts.

She arrived to the sandy shore on the other side of the river and crept in through the large doors and walked down the winding halls, following the chatter of students feasting in the dining hall. She crept behind a few pillars to peak out at the crowd of students. The students were divided by their houses and each had their flags hanging at the end of their tables. There was the Ravenclaw's table with its brilliant blue flag with its raven emblem proudly sewn on it. The students sat happily next to each other with blue scarfs wrapped around their necks and they held open books and conversed about classes.

Smarties. She thought with a light smile.

Next was the Gryffindor table with its red flag bearing the houses' ferocious lion. The students of Gryffindor laughed and bantered with one another. Some students had determination and courage shine brightly through their curious eyes. The table of Slytherin had its green flag with its twisted snake sewn to its flag. The students of Slytherin were talking with one another but sat stiffly and some had their noses stuck in the air with smug pride.

She looked at the table closest to her. Hufflepuff. The yellow flag showed a badger attached, proudly. This was the house she was now the new head of and she glanced over the students. They were laughing and played card games with one another. She smiled to herself but felt a twirl of nausea in her stomach.

"Rosemary Iinora!" Dumbledore's voice projected over the idle conversations of the students. Her face flushed as the students quieted down into a church-like silence and stared at her. Rosemary walked out from behind the pillar and felt her cheeks burn a dark red.

"…Hello, Albus Dumbledore," Rosemary said and walked in between the Gryffindor and Slytherin house to the front of the teacher's high table with her suitcase hanging awkwardly at her side. She felt the eyes of the students and facility members bore into her body and it made her more jittery.

Dumbledore stood from his seat and walked around the table to greet her. Although he was the eldest wizard she knew, he walked with such grace and his eye held so much wisdom that it would make any wizard feel incompetent. He placed a warm, withered hand on her shoulder and gave her a friendly and welcoming smile.

"Students!" He announced towards the student body.

"This is Rosemary Iinora from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in North America. She is going to be the professor who will be taking over the Herbology class, green house duties, and be leading the Hufflepuff house in wake of Professor Sprout's recent retirement. I hope you will all take kindly to Miss. Iinora and show her the utmost respect," Dumbledore said, gently. He turned towards Rosemary and encouraged her to say a few words with a nod and a good luck wink.

Rosemary stepped forwards towards the students and gave a deep breath as she scanned the sea of students. She pushed down her anxiety and gave a warm smile.

"Hello. I am sure I will get to know you all more as time moves forward but I would like to say how honored I am to be in this position and how excited I am to meet all the students and staff of Hogwarts," Rosemary proclaimed. The students gave a polite clap and then slowly returned to their meals and conversations.

Dumbledore turned her around towards the teacher's table and introduced Rosemary to the professors and staff members. Some starred at her with smiles and others with disinterested stares. Dumbledore lead her to a chair two seats away from his in between a man with greasy, raven hair that clung to his weather-beaten, narrow face and a gigantic man with a large brown curly beard and hands as wide as toasters. The gigantic man smiled at Rosemary and the man on her other side looked at her with a sour face of displeasure and took a sip from his cup of wine.

Rosemary sat down with your suitcase next to her feet as a golden rimmed plate magically filled with steaming food in front of her. There was a crisp drum leg resting on the plate and mash potatoes with butter melting over the fluffy potatoes. Her stomach grumbled as she looked at the plate.

" 'Ell, hello mis' Iinora. Welcome ta' Hogwarts. Ma' name is Hagrid. I run the grounds 'ere at Hogwarts," The gigantic man said as he wiped his mouth with a handkerchief from his pocket and held out his large hand. She turned towards the man and smiled as she tucked a single blonde curl behind her small ear and shook his hand.

"Hello, Hagrid," She said, warmly.

"Did ya' have a good train ride 'ere?" He asked.

"Yes. It was a long ride but the view was really beautiful," Rosemary said as she unfolded her napkin into her lap.

"I 'ave to agree with that. Ya know, Hogwarts is truly a 'eautiful place," Hagrid said and Rosemary nodded with a friendly smile.

"Now that ya are a part of Hogwarts if you need any 'elp navigating around Hogwarts you just lemme know," Hagrid said, with a sparkle of kindness in his brown eyes.

"Thank you," She said, happily.

The two-continued small talk about Hogwarts, dragons, and Ilvermorny school as Rosemary ate. All the while, the man on the other side of Rosemary remained silent with disinterest in the whole situation.

After dinner, Dumbledore showed Rosemary the Hufflepuff common room in the dungeon next to the Slytherin common room and potion class. He took her to her room and she began to unpack her belongings and spruced up the small room with her plants and pictures from Ilvermorny school. Tomorrow was her first day teaching at Hogwarts and she began to prep all the materials she needed before heading to bed.


	2. Green House

Rosemary woke early the next day. She stretched her sore limbs as she climbed out of her creaky and uncomfortable bed. She looked around her room and smiled at her plants that draped from their pots. There was a small amount of light that peeked through her circular window and she found it strange that the basement would receive this kind of lighting but was grateful for it.

She slipped on her floral dress above her head and pinned some of her untamed, blonde curls together in a small braid behind her head. She looked in a mirror on her desk and saw her brilliant blue eyes stare back at her.

Deciding she looked presentable, Rosemary grabbed her gardening supplies which included her weeding gloves, a watering can, and her wand tucked in the ribbon of her black dress that had flowers of multiple colors and varieties – that looked rather real – sewn into the dress material. She slipped on her shoes and walked out of her room. She locked her door and looked around the Hufflepuff common room.

There was a plethora of plants hanging from the walls left by Professor Sprout and the room was lit with a warm lite from the fire that casted over the stone walls along with the morning light from the circular windows. The common room was empty and she smiled to herself and exited the common room to the hallway from a hole in the wall. Barrels moved magically out of her way to allow her to cross the magical barrier and she watched as they moved back to their original place once she stepped into the hallway. She could hear the chatter of the kitchen staff and the banging of pots and pans down the hall as the house elves prepped morning breakfast.

She walked down the cold, narrow hallway and passed the kitchen and peaked into the window. She saw house elves with floppy ears and grimaces glued to their faces as they worked diligently without noticing her curious and prying eyes. Her stomach grumbled but she continued down the hall. She took a left at the end of the hall and picked up her pace. She began to think about the work that laid ahead of her that day and her excitement grew as she began to zone out and race down the corridors. There were many twists and turns to get out of the basement and she barely noticed when she passed by the Slytherin common room portrait until she bumped into a solid figure and heard the loud clatter of broken glass.

She immediately snapped out of her day dream and looked up to see what she had done in her haste. In front of her, stood the man from last night's dinner with the raven hair and disinterested face that now was filled with anger and bewilderment. She looked at the ground to see viles smashed and scattered on the floor with unknown liquids creating a small pool on the cold, stone floor. He must have been exiting the potions room when she blindly ran into him. Her face turned a crimson red at the realization and she fumbled over her words.

"Oh, Sorry! I di-" She began as she bent down to clean up the glass chunks and shards that were soaked in potions.

"Stop," Severus Snape barked and pushed her back from the mess. He stepped back from the mess himself, ensuring that he did not get any of the mixes on his cloak or shoes. Once he saw no mess on himself, he shot a deadly glare at her and pursed his lips in a tight, white line.

"Are you really that incompetent or just exceedingly dully minded?"

"What?" She stammered as her palms began to sweat with embarrassment.

"Any wizard, even one with half a brain, knows that you can't just clean a potion spill with your bare hands," He said towards her with venom. He then got out his wand and swirled it around and the potions and broken glass began to come together and with the flick of his wand they disappeared.

Rosemary held her water can in front of her and looked down as she felt his fierce glare rest on her head.

"Now, thanks to your clumsiness, I'll have to remake those potions," He stated, coldly and his face puckered with disgust as he walked back into the potion classroom. The wooden door slammed shut behind him and Rosemary felt guilt as she began walking again to the green house.

She walked up a flight of stairs and found herself near the deserted dining hall. She looked at a nearby clock and looked to see that breakfast started in one hour which was plenty of time for her to check on the status of the green house, water the plants, and tend to the weeds.

Rosemary made her way towards the exit doors and crossed the field towards the green house. The dew tickled her exposed legs and she smiled as she looked at the glass walled green house, forgetting about the bitter potions professor. She paced across the field looking at the finely cut grass and wildflowers that resided on her path.

Upon arriving to the green house, she noted the enormity of the building and she unlocked the glass door with the brass key Dumbledore had given her the night before. Dumbledore had also given her a small golden key the other night that resembled a bloomed daffodil. She entered the green house and was memorized by the variety of plants that hung from the ceiling or that were potted in large, brown pots.

Rosemary walked to a work bench that had extra potting soil, fertilizer, seeds, and gardening supplies on it. On the bench, was a single letter that read Ms. Iinora with dirt finger prints smudged on the letter. She picked up the note and began to read it.

Ms. Iinora,

Thank you dearly for taking over my position and for looking after my Hufflepuff students. I have enclosed a list of herbology material that Dumbledore requires for all students to know from first years to last years. I have heard you are experienced with herbology from Ilvermorny but I would like to give you some tips on the plants here at Hogwarts.

\- The whomping willow if rather fussy and likes filtered water the best.

\- The mandrakes will come into season in roughly one week.

\- The devil snares can be sneaky and like to snatch onto people when your busy with the other plants. Don't forget Lumos!

\- The plants that Severus Snape uses for upper level potion classes are locked in the third closet along with some of the more hazardous plants. Be careful.

Good Luck, Ms. Iinora!

Pomona Sprout

Rosemary looked at the rest of the attached sheets which contained the instructions for each lecture subject for each class and year level and ran her thumb over the small golden key. She smiled and set the papers down along with her weeding tools and water can.

She began to tend to the plants and zoned out into a peaceful routine of watering, cutting off dead leaves, and adding pesticides as she hummed quietly to herself. The hour passed by quickly and she washed her hands at a sink in the green house before drying her hands on her dress and she entered the dining hall.

Rosemary saw the sleepy students filter into the room and she joined the teachers at the high table. She sat next to Hagrid but the man with greasy, black hair and crooked nose was nowhere to be seen. Hagrid smiled widely through his scruffy, brown beard at her.

"'Ello, Ms. Iinora. How did ya sleep?" He asked as he opened a gooey, fried egg with a piece of crispy, buttered toast. Her plate filled with breakfast food in front of her and she gave a smile towards him.

"I slept well. How about you, Hagrid?" Rosemary said as she folded a napkin across her lap.

"Fine enough. I had a dream 'bout some bearded dragons over in Italy. Mighty good dream," He said with a sparkle in his dark eyes and a small amount of egg yolk dripped down his unruly beard. Rosemary smiled and pecked at her food. Hagrid continued to go into detail about his dream and Rosemary tried her best to listen but couldn't help replaying the morning events in her head.

"Hagrid?" She asked after a while of his story and still no sign of the teacher she bumped into in the hall.

"Who was the man that was sitting next to me yesterday?" Rosemary asked.

"Ah. Professor Snape. He's teaches potions and is head of the Slytherins. Pretty smart 'n all but an unfair, grump in my opinion," Hagrid said as he scarfed down a few pieces of bacon.

"Mmm..," Rosemary said as she felt her stomach knot.

"Im guessin' you had a run'in with him already?" He asked, wiping his

"…," Rosemary felt both embarrassment and shame.

"Well don't let that sour sport ruin ya very first day," Hagrid said as Dumbledore stood to the podium.

"Good morning, Students!" He announced and the combined chatter from the student's conversations dulled.

"Today marks the fifth week of classes and I hope you all will continue to strive for excellence in both academics as well as self-growth but, as most of us are aware, the first quidditch match for the house cup will be one week from now and this is time for both celebration and house pride! Therefore, Classes will be cancelled next Monday in preparation and celebration for the first tournament!" Dumbledore said as the students from every table gave an uproar of joy at their extended weekends.

"Now classes begin in 20 minutes. Until then, enjoy your breakfast and don't forget to finish up that last-minute homework!" He announced with a wink as the students began to talk excitedly amongst themselves about the upcoming match.

The teachers at the high table stood from their seat and individually began to go to their classrooms to be ready and there before the students arrived. Rosemary stood, her plate of food barely touched. Hagrid stood as well and towered over her.

"Good luck, Ms. Iinora. Yer gonna do great," He said and placed an enormous, warm, and comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you," Rosemary said with a smile as he snuck away from the high table to go tend to his ground keeping duties. She took in a deep breath and headed back to the greenhouse.


	3. First Day

The first class had gone smoothly (wonderful, in fact) and so had every other class Rosemary had taught that morning and afternoon. Her previous jitters had dissipated as the day progressed. She was soothed by the fact that teaching at Ilvermorny was not much different than Hogwarts and that the curriculum and subject material aligned nicely between the two schools.

She had met some of the students from her house and they all seemed to be gentle spirited and very friendly towards her. She was also greeted from students from the other houses and she noted how each student possessed different abilities, setbacks, and attributes. In this, she had felt a familiarity among the students and in teaching.

The morning had passed quickly and -during lunch- she had talked more with Hagrid but also became friendlier with some of the other staff like Professor McGonagall and Flitwick.

She had learned that Professor McGonagall was head of the Gryffindor house and taught figurations. While, Flitwick was head of the Ravenclaw house and taught charms. She found their personalities to align perfectly with the houses they lead. Professor McGonagall was a very polite and nice woman with a stern and strong undertone that reminded Rosemary of a fierce lion and -to Rosemary- Flitwick was truly a brilliant wizard who could rationalize any situation.

The only peculiar event at lunch was Professor Snape's absence. Rosemary felt a rock in the pit of her stomach as she blamed herself for his absence.

After finishing her final lectures, dinner time had come around and so had her appetite. She made her way to the teacher's high table at the front of the dining hall. She glided happily into her wooden seat as she swiped some stray dirt off her dress. She watched as students filtered into the dining hall with textbooks overfilling their arms, wands sticking out of their cloaks, and loose papers trailing behind them.

She tucked one of her blonde curls behind her tiny ear as she saw Hagrid's large stature walk towards the table. She waved towards him and he waved back as he joined her at the table. He plopped into his seat and the chair whined out a creak from his weight. The flow of students slowly started to die down as they found their seats.

The last students entered the room and Rosemary looked at the chairs around her at the high table. They were all filled except the one that sat cold and empty beside her. Severus Snape's seat. Dinner commenced anyhow and plates began to fill with wonderous amounts of food that had steam raising from them and smelled, heavenly. But, even though the food looked divine Professor Snape's empty plate beside her ruined her appetite. She looked up as owls swarmed and dived across the room, delivering student's mail.

Rosemary's eyes wandered over to Dumbledore who sat properly as he ate some potatoes and drank from his goblet of wine. He glanced over at her prying eyes and raised a gray, furry eyebrow. She blushed and looked down at her lap.

"How was your first day, Rosemary?" He asked as he set down his goblet.

"It was wonderful. The students are really nice and the herbology room is beautiful," Rosemary said with a smile.

"Then why do you look so solemn?" He asked and she stared into his soft blue, gray eyes that reminded her alot of her grandfather. Her shoulders relaxed as she began to confide to him.

"I am just concerned for Severus. He hasn't been to breakfast nor lunch and now he's not at dinner," Rosemary confessed as she saw Dumbledore stroke his beard, thoughtfully.

"Don't worry too much about him. He often gets so wrapped up in his potion-making during breaks in between classes that he sometimes misses meals. He has done so before and will be alright," Dumbledore assured her but she didn't feel assured. She felt sick to her stomach, knowing that it was her fault that he had to remake the potions all over again.

"But, he hasn't eaten all day…," Rosemary said, quietly. Dumbledore smiled warmly and kindly at her and placed a warm, rough hand over top of hers.

"You are very kind and considerate, Rosemary. But, he is very stubborn and won't stop making potions to come eat," Dumbledore said and Rosemary deflated with disappointment.

"But, you could try bringing him a plate of food," Dumbledore suggested and Rosemary smiled up at him, thinking about how brilliant an idea that was. Her face lightened as she nodded.

"Okay. I will," Rosemary said determined to make things right with Snape. She grabbed her own plate full of food that she hadn't touched and her fork and walked hastily away. Dumbledore smiled as he watched her rush out of the dining hall.

Rosemary walked down the hallways, hoping the meal would still be warm when she reached the basement. She noticed some of the ghosts eyeing her as she walked towards the basement steps but she merely smiled at them as she continued down her descent into the cold basement.

After taking her last step down the stairs, she walked straight then took a left towards the potion classroom. She halted before the large wooden door with a brass doorknob. She heard a light clink of vials and flasks and she gulped slightly as she reached her pale hand towards the door.

She tapped lightly on the door and waited with the plate of food in her hands. She clicked her heels on the cold stone floor out of a nervous habit. After a few moments with no answer, she knocked again slightly louder. The clinking of glassware paused and then continued.

"Enter," came a deep voice from inside the room. She turned the ice-cold door knob and entered the even chiller room. She gave a slight shiver as she took in her surroundings which were unbelievably dark and gloomy. The student benches were spotlessly clean with cauldrons and measuring tools on them. The shelves continued marked vials of potions, materials, and unknown specimens that floated in jars.

At the front of the classroom was Severus Snape with his back turned and his wand swirling in circular motions in order to carefully pour exact amounts of ingredients into the large, black cauldron on the front table that bubbled over with smoke.

"Hello…," Rosemary said, cautiously, as she walked slowly up the aisle. Severus didn't say a word as he concentrated on pouring five equal drops of salamander's blood into the mix.

"...I noticed you weren't at lunch or breakfast and brought you some food," she said as she stood only a couple footsteps behind him. As he added the blood the cauldron bubbled violently and he swiftly added fire seeds. The liquid turned a brilliant, bright red hue.

Rosemary placed the plate of food on a nearby student benches and walked up to Severus to watch him work.

"Pepper up potion?" She asked as she watched him begin to bottle up the final product.

"Obviously," Snape sneered as he moved his wand to tighten the caps on the vials.

"Are they for your class?" She asked as he placed the vials into a trail that resembled the one she had broken earlier that day. His face scrunched in annoyance as he looked at her.

"I have to go," he said, bitterly, as he held the tray in front of him and walked towards the door. She watched him walk away with his black cloak fluttering behind him. He walked with purpose, grace, and power. He froze at the classroom door with his hand on the handle.

"And Ms. Iinora?" He said.

"Yes?" She said, slightly hopeful that he might forgive her or at least give her a friendly goodbye.

"Get out of my classroom," he said and exited the classroom, swiftly.


End file.
